A Very Good Question
by SisterWicked
Summary: A short lil thing because I lost a bet. Lucky, no real warnings needed besides that.


A Very Good Question  
A DGM Lucky fic  
By SisterWicked  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
This is for a buddy, Voltairey, whom I had the occasion to lose a small bet to this past week.. Enjoy.  
As usual, DO NOT ALERT/FAVE LIST THIS OR ANYTHING ELSE OF MINE WITHOUT COMMENTING. IT IS EXTREMELY RUDE AND WILL GET YOU A FLAME IN RESPONSE.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Working holidays was, in Lavi's opinion, highly overrated.

Especially when said holiday just happened to be one of his personal favorites. Grumbling in mild irritation, he fished through the deep pockets of his jacket, pulling out a handful of assorted objects. Picking through scraps of paper, bits of string and seventeen cents in loose change, he selected a brightly-colored wrapper from the jumble, returning the rest to its place with a sigh.

Unwrapping his prize, he smiled briefly, leaning back against the so-far abandoned building that was his assignment for the night. "Probably another dead end.. But at least it fits the day."

Glancing over his shoulder, he shivered at the silent graveyard that surrounded him, wondering if there might be any truth to the reports that Innocence was kept within the mausoleum at his back. The Finders all swore that the door opened by itself at the stroke of midnight, revealing the dank interior alight with the bright green that signified the presence of God's matter.

"Shoulda brought more candy.." He mused, raising the last of his stash to his mouth. "Gonna be a long night if there's nothing in there.." Closing his eyes to better savor the sweetness of the treat, he jumped at the quiet sound of laughter just beside him. _"Shit!"_

"Such language.. Your friends would be so disappointed in you, Exorcist."

Fumbling for his hammer, the redhead whirled to face the familiar voice, glaring up at the dark-clothed figure angrily. "Just great, and here I thought all the weirdos would be busy handing out candy.. What the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

The older man stepped further into the area lit by the boy's dim lantern, holding out his arms with a mocking grin. "Hm? It _is_ the custom for tonight, yes? I could hardly be myself.." Ignoring the redhead's angry growl, he turned to the side, glancing down at himself seriously. "I think it rather suits me.. But then again, most things do."

Pointing squarely at the amused man's chest, Lavi cleared his throat roughly. "I don't know where you got it, but you take it off right this second. Take it off!"

Lifting an eyebrow, the brunette smirked. "It's only a jacket, boy.. Besides, where's your sense of humor? You must admit, it isn't something I'd normally wear." Patting himself thoughtfully, he pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes from one silver-buttond pocket, lighting one with a contented hum. "Don't fret, its only an immitation.. Something Rhode found amusing. Your friend with the sword has one that's much the same, doesn't he? Personally I think I do it more justice, but perhaps I'm biased."

Ignoring his better judgement, Lavi stepped forward with a growl. "You look the same in that as you do everything else, Noah. Evil and crappy." Snorting at the other's indignant sound, he shook his head. "You should have picked something more your age anyway.. Like Dracula maybe. That's more fitting, seeing how he's just as _ancient_ and evil as you are."

If not for the fact that the man could easily have pulled out his heart, his expression would almost have been humorous. "I most certainly am _not_ ancient, boy. Your lack of an eye leaves some doubt to your opinion." Waving a hand at the building he hummed quietly. "Incidently, you're wasting your time if the Order sent you here about the Innocence in there.. I took it this afternoon. Rather nice timing, considering I beat you to it by no more than an hour."

Clenching his hands, the Exorcist scowled. "It's almost midnight, stupid. That's hardly 'an hour'." Watching the older man carefully, he backed toward the wall again, shifting his grip on the hammer. "If it's gone, why are you still here? Nothing better to do than hang out with the rest of the spooks?"

He would have continued, but the brunette cut him off with a snort. "I say an hour because it was that long before you stepped off your train, boy.. And I have things I could be doing, but I thought that perhaps tonight would avail me of a singularly interesting diversion from the norm." Following the redhead's gradual retreat, he halted when the boy's back met the junction of the building and the cemetary's surrounding wall. "Hm.. You've run out of room. Will you fight me, Exorcist? You can't possibly win.."

Lavi colored angrily at his dismissal of his fighting abilities, straightening his shoulders. "What else would I do, ask you to go trick-or-treating with me? Nobody'd give us anything after seeing how old you are." Expecting the man to retort with violence, he frowned when the other began digging through his pockets, his face incredulous as the brunette smirked, producing a handful of familiar objects after a short search. "You've got to be kidding me."

The Noah laughed aloud, holding out his hand almost gleefully. "Would you like some, boy? You seem to have dropped yours earlier.." He nodded at the hastily discarded sweet nearby, shaking his head in mock sadness. "Such a waste.. But you can have these, if you can remember the magic words..?"

Blinking dumbly, Lavi shook his head. "You really are crazy.. Do you actually think I'd take candy from a Noah? You probably poisoned it!"

The older man huffed at the accusation, selecting a piece at random and unwrapping it. "Suit yourself, then.. Perhaps I did, and I'll keel over right here, hm?" Popping the candy into his mouth, he sighed contentedly, chewing with exaggerated pleasure at the taste. "Mm. Too bad, I seem very much alive after all. If you're sure you aren't interested, I could let you spend the rest of your holiday cursing the lack of company.." He snorted at the redhead's almost mournful expression, noting his diminished ire. "Come, now.. What would one little piece hurt? It's very good.."

Scowling warily, the Exorcist raised one hand, ready to move in an instant if the other's intentions proved false. "Fine, if you'll _leave_ after I take it." Motioning impatiently, he frowned. "Well? Give it to me."

The older man's smile widened as he stepped closer, his voice teasing. "Ah-ah.. That's not the way you're supposed to ask, is it? Remember your holiday manners, boy.."

Sighing, the redhead nodded. "Yeah, whatever.. Trick or treat..?"

Before he could bring his hand down, the brunette moved forward rapidly, his weight pressing the slighter form flush against the wall as he bent his head. "For being so obliging, you can have one of each." Ignoring the boy's shocked gasp, he covered his mouth with his own, the touch both demanding and gentle as his hand sank into the hair at the back of the Exorcist's head for leverage.

Nibbling at his lower lip, he licked briefly over the stinging skin before repeating the act deliberately, taking advantage of the boy's shocked sound to gain entry to his mouth. Exploring the faintly sweet surface of his teeth and tongue, he hummed in satisfaction at the redhead's shaky whimper, pulling away with a satisfied sigh. "Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Little One."

With that, he vanished, leaving the Exorcist slumped breathlessly against the wall.

Staring at the colorfully-wrapped candies in his palm, Lavi shook his head in bewildered confusion. "...Which one was which..?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hee hee.. So it didn't really hit the needed 1500.. Any complaints? 


End file.
